


[Podfic] The Language of Love (translation)

by kalakirya



Category: due South
Genre: Crack, M/M, Podfic, Speaking French, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of china_shop's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"[Hi, Ray]," said Frannie, when he walked in the station, "[Hey, you look like you got run over by a sixteen-wheeler.]"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Language of Love (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Language of Love (translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129065) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



**Length** : 10:2 (with English translation) (no music)  
            13:23 (with English translation) (with music)

  
**Download Link**   [version with English translation (no music) (audiofic archive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/language-of-love-french-with-english-translation-version-with-no-music)  
[version with English translation (with music) (audiofic archive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/language-of-love-french-with-english-translation-version-with-music)   
  
**reader's notes:** so I had I nice, shiny, plan with two versions, then Arthur and Eames knocked on my door and said "We had this idea..." Two days later there are two more versions, this time with Edith Piaf's "Hymne à l'Amour" as breaks. The degree to which it fit was kinda scary. I skipped one pair of verses that didn't quite fit, but otherwise... yeah. It's maybe a little over-the-top, but with the meta and the mention in the story and the _lyrics_ , I couldn't help myself *silly grin*  
  



End file.
